09 April 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-09 ; Comments *Complete show. Unusually starts at 10:50pm, that plus a new hourly HH+30 news sequence appears to throw out Peel's timings. *John advertises a debrief of his week as Jakki Brambles but it never quite materialises Sessions *Nelories, one and only session. Recorded 1993-03-14. No known commercial release. *Drop Nineteens, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1992-11-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *L428a *Start of show, at 10:50pm *Big Black: My Disco (12" - Headache) Touch And Go T&G#20 *Marxman: unknown (not from the album) 10:22-14:15 *Trumans Water: Sun Goes Out (album - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *Eric's Trip: unknown 17:06-19:41 *Glitch: Heavy Mental (12" - Trauma EP) Industrial Strength IS010 *Mr Ray's Wig World: Mad Dog (7")' United Altered States UTD 002 *Hole: 20 Years In The Dakota... (12" - Beautiful Son) City Slang EFA 04916-02 *King Hannibal: It's What You Do (7" - The Truth Shall Make You Free) Aware 027 *Nelories: Run Free (session) *Polyphemus: Masses Of Tiny Dots (7") Beggars Banquet BBQ 12 *Voodoo People: Love, Love, American Style (12" - Altitude) Sabrettes SR001 *11:30 news *L428b *Puressence: Offshore (single) 2 Damn Loud *Drop Nineteens: Fight For Your Right (session) first *Upsetters: Bucky Skank (7") Downtown DT-513 *PJ Harvey: Missed (album - Rid Of Me) Island 514 696-1 *Total Output: Marbles (12" - Bad Acid E.P.) Outcast Clan HANY 1 *Nelories: Trampoline (session) *Slickers: Man Beware (v/a album - Joe Gibbs And Friends – The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan RLS 261 *Fall: High Tension Line (Phantom Fifty #24) ''' *Lovecraft: Medicine (EP) Lemon lemon 007CD *L432a *Dropdead: Confused (8" - Dropdead / Rupture) Highly Collectable HCR-13 *Zaïko Langa Langa & J.P. Buse: Mave (album - Souci Ya Zaiko... Zaiko Motema...) Sic Production SIC 005 *Mantis: Travellin' Fist (7" - Drüler) Drag City DC27 *Drop Nineteens: Winona (session) *Safehouse: ? (12" EP - Funkatronics) EP SAFE 2 *Jimmy "Wildman" Spruill: Scratchin' (7" - Country Boy) VIM 521 *12:31 news *Eggs: It's Hard To Be An Egg (album - Bruiser) Teenbeat TEANBEAT 76 *Marxman: Dark Are The Days (album - 33 Revolutions Per Minute) Talkin' Loud 514 538-1 *Nelories: Neutral Blue (session) *Voodoo Queens: Supermodel-Superficial (7") Too Pure PURE 21 *Peyote: Alcatraz (12") R&S RS 92033 *L429a *Foreskin 500: King Candy Cane (album - Mustache Ride) Kaustik Corporation Of America KR1-1 *Phleg Camp: Hi Hat (album - Ya'red Fair Scratch) Cargo CAR 016CD *Drop Nineteens: Your Aquarium (session) *Bajja Jedd: Dollars (split 7" with Trouble - Dollars / SoundBoy Burial) Greensleeves GRED372 *Hail/Snail: Thirsting For More (7" - Hail / Snail) Funky Mushroom FM-012 *Jeff Mills: D.N.A. Changes Of Life (2x12" album - Waveform Transmission Vol. 1) Tresor TRESOR 11 *Blue-Up?: Discovery (album - Renee, Rachel and Carolyn) Catacombs *Werefrogs: Potvan (7") Ultimate TOPP015 *Milk Cult: Tuesday (album - Love God) Tupelo TUP46-2 *L429b *end of 01:30 news *Elements Of Dance: A Taste Of Your Own Medicine (12") C-Level check mix *Nelories: Garlic (session) *Adawele Ayuba: ? (album - Mr Johnson) Flame Tree FLTRCD 504 *Drop Nineteens: Nausea (session) *International Submarine Band: Sum Up Broke (7") Columbia 4-43935 *Labradford: Preserve The Sound Outside (7" - Everlast / Preserve The Sound Outside) Retro 8 File ;Name *1993-04-09 Peel Show L428 L429 L432.mp3 ;Length *03:06:20 ;Other *File created from L428, L429 and L432 of SL Tapes, digitised by '''SB. ;Available *Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:SL Tapes Category:Available online